


Sea witches

by RinascitaDiSole



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinascitaDiSole/pseuds/RinascitaDiSole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy só queria que sua família a amasse.<br/>Anne desejava que as pessoas não a julguem pela aparência.<br/>Cloe de que não tirem proveito de si.<br/>As três são amigas inseparáveis desde que se conheceram e, quando uma mulher afirma que pode leva-las para um lugar onde seus desejos se tornariam realidade, elas pulam neste mundo desconhecido cheio de aventuras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea witches

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece claramente não me pertence, caso contrário muitos personagens estariam vivos.

Capitulo I – Em que encolhemos

\- P.O.V. – 3° pessoa

Andando pelas calçadas movimentadas do distrito de compras, duas adolescentes argumentavam amigavelmente, sem prestar atenção ao seu redor. Indo na direção oposta as duas, outra garota caminhava em sua direção enquanto olhava para seu celular. Elas estavam em rota de colisão e, logo, gritaram quando se chocaram. As três caíram no chão exclamando de dor e, no momento que se viram, elas riram de si mesmas.

\- Cloe, quando a gente combinou de se encontrar por aqui, não queríamos dizer no sentido de se bater! – A menor da dupla tinha dito para a garota no celular, quando parou de rir.

\- Hey, a culpa não é só mina! Vocês também não estavam prestando a atenção! – Cloe respondeu com um tom de indignação, enquanto se levantava com as outras.

\- Gente, não comecem agora. Vamos pelo menos nos cumprimentar antes de começarem a brigar. E Anne, pare de provocar Cloe. – A maior do trio disse, tentando parar uma possível briga entre suas amigas.

Suspirando, a baixinha disse, revirando os olhos. - Ok. Oi Cloe, como vai? Encontrou uma cura para sua idiotice? 

Respondendo com um tom sarcástico. – Oi Anne, estou muito bem, obrigada por se preocupar e não, não encontrei, se eu tivesse, eu teria dado ela a você. E você, Lucy. Como está?

Balançando a cabeça, Lucy responde. – Estou bem Cloe e, por favor, pare de tentar irritar Anne. Você sabe o quão difícil é de parar uma briga entre vocês.

\- De qualquer maneira, vamos para aquela loja de antiguidades que você nos contou, estou procurando umas facas novas para minha coleção. – Anne disse, um pouco irritada com o comentário de Cloe.

As três eram bem diferentes, é difícil imaginar como o trio se conheceu e se tornaram amigas. A mais baixa, Anne, tem um pavio curto e parecia ser bem antissocial, enquanto Lucy era educada e tinha um ar de paz ao seu redor, já, Cloe, estava sempre sorrindo e se comportando como uma criança.

Anne tinha cabelos castanhos encaracolados que chegavam no meio de suas costas, olhos verdes enquadrados por óculos de aro vermelho e seu rosto pálido estava cheio de sardas. Ela usava uma calça skinny jeans vermelha, converses pretos e uma camisa branca com imagens de sangue espirrado. Na sua cintura tinha uma jaqueta xadrez preta e branca amarrada, seus pulsos tinham pulseiras de couro e suas mãos eram parcialmente cobertas por luvas de couro preto sem dedos.

Cloe usava botas pretas de salto alto, um shorts jeans branco cintura alta e uma blusa azul escura com as costas abertas. Seu cabelo liso era negro e chegava no fim de suas costas, seus olhos era amendoados e pretos e sua pele era bronzeada. Em seu pescoço tinha uma gargantilha preta com um pingente prata em forma de coração e ela carregava uma bolsa jeans azul pequena.

Lucy estava com uma saia xadrez rendada preta e roxa, meia-calça listrada preta e branca, sapatos estilo mary jane e uma regata preta com um arco íris pintado. Ela usava um colar prata com uma pedra roxa pendurada, um anel prata simples e uma bolsa jeans grande de um ombro com uma blusa de moletom vermelha escura pendurada cuidadosamente nela. Seu cabelo loiro tinha mechas coloridas e passava a altura de seus ombros enquanto seus olhos eram castanhos e sua pele era levemente morena.

Elas andavam em direção a uma loja pouco iluminada em um esquina, sua placa dizia: “Loja de Antiguidades da Madame Éclair”. Era um lugar com iluminação amarelada, cheiro de incenso e prateleiras velhas lotadas com coisas velhas. O trio entrou no local e perceberam que no balcão tinha uma senhora de cabelo prateado. - Deve ser a dona. - Pensaram as garotas. As três se separaram na loja, cada uma indo para uma seção diferente e, sem que elas percebessem, a mulher no balcão sorriu misteriosamente para as adolescentes.

* Com Anne *

Anne foi para parte de objetos cortantes como facas e espadas, procurando algo interessante e que combinasse com seu estilo, talvez uma faca de arremesso para treino. Seus olhos verdes passavam de estante em estante, mas parecia que nada era o que ela precisava. Suspirando, ela estava prestes a ir embora dessa seção quando ela viu uma caixa escura na parte de trás de uma prateleira. 

Retirando-a com cuidado, Anne retirou a tampa dela. Dentro havia duas adagas de três pontas com uma bainha negra ao redor de suas lâminas. Pondo a caixa no chão, a garota de cabelo encaracolado pegou um dos objetos afiados e o desembainhou. O cabo tinha uma faixa vermelha escura amarrada de uma forma que grande parte dessa estava solta. – Talvez para facilitar seu retorno depois de jogada. – Anne pensou, testando o peso da adaga. A lâmina dessa era prata e tinha várias gravuras entalhadas, como uma escrita estranha.

Parecendo satisfeita com o resultado de sua procura, a garota se dirigiu ao balcão no inicio da loja. Distraída, ela não percebeu que alguém esteve a observando, no fim do corredor estava a estatua de um tigre, com uma cicatriz atravessando seu olho direito, em seu pescoço, um colar com uma pedra vermelha, o estranho era que seus olhos pareciam seguir a figura da adolescente.

* Com Cloe *

Cloe parecia uma criança em uma loja de doces, ela pulava de um lado para o outro observando todas as joias e colares desta seção. – Tudo é tão bonito que não consigo escolher – A garota pensava, tentando se decidir. Ela sempre quis passar nessa loja antes, mas nunca teve a oportunidade e agora que ela conseguiu, ela não sabe o que pegar. – Que frustrante!

Olhando mais um pouco, ela viu pedaços de fitas balançando no alto de uma estante e, sem pensar, puxou-as, derrubando o manequim, cujas fitas estavam presas, na cabeça da garota. Esfregando a área dolorida, Cloe pegou o objeto coberto de fitas coloridas de cabelo.

Os olhos negros da garota brilhavam enquanto notavam os detalhes dos laços coloridos. Cada um tinha uma cor própria e parecia que seus corpos eram bordados com alguns símbolos estranhos em linha dourada e preta. Pensando em seus diversos usos, Cloe segurou as fitas e caminhou em direção ao balcão para se reagrupar com suas amigas. 

Sendo a pessoa avoada de sempre, a morena não mostrou qualquer sinal de notar que alguém a olhava. Em uma prateleira estava a estatua de um cavalo branco de olhos azuis que pareciam acompanhar a garota de cabelo comprido até o fim do corredor.

* Com Lucy *

A garota loira não parecia ter sorte em sua procura, nada realmente chamava sua atenção ou combinava com seu estilo. A seção que ela estava era onde as coisas que não tinham categoria iam, o lugar tinha desde pedras estranhas a leques antigos. 

Lucy prestes a desistir, notou algo brilhante pelo canto de seus olhos. Chegando mais perto, ela viu um baralho estranho com uma corrente fina prendendo as cartas juntas. Pegando-as, a garota retirou uma das cartas, ela tinha a figura de um ceifador e embaixo estava escrito “XIII – A Morte”. - Hmm... Cartas de taro? – A loira pensou, analisando as outras cartas do baralho.

Notando que isto era o melhor que ela iria encontrar por ali, a garota se virou para voltar à entrada e encontrar suas amigas. No caminho de volta, ela não percebeu os olhos dourados que a observavam desde que Lucy tinha pegado o baralho. O olhar vinha de uma estatua de uma harpia de penas cinza e negras.

* No balcão *

A senhora que estava atrás da mesa, procurava por algo na estante de livros, quando o trio chegou. Parecia que Anne encontrou-se com Cloe no caminho e o duo começou a brigar, atraindo Lucy que também se dirigia para a entrada da loja. As três viram a velha retirar três livros de couro sem nome do fim da estante e os colocou bem na frente delas, dizendo:

\- Pegue-os, eles são seus. 

Confusa, Lucy respondeu. – Como assim? A gente não os pediu...

Sorrindo de forma estranha, a mulher disse. – Vocês podem não ter pedido, mas precisarão desses livros em breve... 

\- Hein? Para que? –Não entendendo, Cloe perguntou.

\- Para auxilia-las em sua jornada como escolhidas. – A senhora respondeu, divertida com a reação das garotas.

Sentindo sua raiva aumentar, Anne exclamou. – Do que raios você está falando, sua velha louca?!

Rindo, a mulher simplesmente disse. – Minha querida, o destino de vocês três foi decidido muito antes de terem nascido. Quando eu ainda era jovem, uma conhecida minha com o dom da visão, proclamou uma visão na qual três bruxas nasceriam com poderes além da imaginação das pessoas. Por causa destes, elas seriam isoladas da sociedade, encontrando conforto apenas em si mesmas. A única maneira delas encontrarem a família que tanto anseiam seria manda-las para uma realidade diferente da delas. Como vocês já devem ter percebido, as bruxas são vocês.

Boquiabertas, o trio estava mudo. Elas não conseguiam entender o que estava acontecendo, era muita informação de uma vez para compreender. A dona da loja observava a reação das adolescentes, fazia um tempo desde que ela se divertiu tanto assim.

Hesitando, Lucy deu um passo para frente e afirmou. – Olha, eu sei que você acha que somos estas bruxas, mas nós somos completamente normais, ok?

\- Negação não levará você muito longe, querida. É melhor que você aceite seus poderes e a si mesma. – A senhora respondeu.

Cloe, que estranhamente estava silenciosa, escondeu-se atrás de Lucy, quando perguntou à mulher. – Neste mundo que você mencionou... Nós seremos aceitas mesmo?

Lucy e Anne estavam paradas, olhando para o chão tristemente. Elas sabiam que Cloe era alguém social e que precisava de atenção e contato físico com outras pessoas. Algo que as duas não conseguiriam proporcionar à sua amiga, pois elas também eram excluídas dos outros.

Os olhos da senhora se suavizaram com a visão das três. Ela sabia o básico do passado das garotas, mas há sempre detalhes que são impossíveis de ver sem o consentimento da pessoa. Respondendo, a mulher disse.

\- Eu não mentiria sobre algo assim, mas para que eu consiga manda-las para lá, preciso que vocês me deixem fazer o ritual, sem interrupções.

As três fecharam seus olhos, pensando sobre o que teriam a perder. Lucy sabia que sua família só se importa com dinheiro, então se ela sumisse este seria sua única preocupação. Anne já tinha perdido tudo que era precioso para ela, suas amigas eram tudo para ela. Cloe não tinha muito fora suas companheiras, sua tia realmente não ligaria se ela não voltasse para casa. Determinadas, elas balançaram suas cabeças para a senhora, confirmando que fariam o que ela precisasse.

\- Primeiro, peguem os livros. Eles te mostrarão como usar seus poderes de maneira adequada, além de ensinarem como usar sua mágica. – A mulher olhou as garotas pegarem os livros da mesa antes de continuar. 

\- Agora, preciso que vocês derramem seu sangue dentro do circulo que vocês estão pisando. Aqui, usem essa faca. – disse a velha, dando a elas uma faca pequena, mas bem afiada. As garotas cortaram suas mãos e viram como o circulo embaixo delas brilhou no mesmo tom que o sangue caído nele.

\- Ótimo, deixem que a energia do ritual entre nos seus corpos para que vocês sejam transportadas para outro mundo. – a mulher disse as garotas. – Ahh! Eu me esqueci de contar algo para vocês! – a senhora exclamou, lembrando de um detalhe importante. – Pode haver efeitos colareais em vocês quando chegarem lá, mas não se preocupem, eles vão sumir depois de um tempo, eu acho...

\- O que?! – As garotas gritaram, mas, antes de poderem reclamar, a luz do circulo ficou mais forte e em um instante elas sumiram.

Rindo, a mulher comentou para si mesma. – Como eu adoraria ver o rosto delas quando elas descobrirem qual é o efeito colateral.

* Em uma ilha estranha*

Um brilho surgiu do nada no meio de uma clareira, quando a luz se foi, três garotas estavam em seu lugar. Elas pareciam ter uns 12 anos e usavam roupas meio largas de mais para seus corpos. Elas estavam olhando ao seu redor, confusas por um momento até perceberem o estado que estavam. Gritando com raiva, a mais baixa disse para os céus. 

– O que nos sete infernos aconteceu com a gente?!


End file.
